


纪念日

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 迪克最近忙到没有时间睡觉，他忙到忘记了今天是结婚纪念日





	

**Author's Note:**

> 好夫妇日！  
> 你们赶紧去结婚嘛【比哈特

迪克已经在警局过快有一周没回家了。  
这段时间布鲁德海文治安不怎么好，上周他们还和两个帮派打了几回枪战，虽然抓了不少人，但也增加了不少伤员。很多警察都进了医院，平时的轮班都受到了影响有些受了，受了轻伤但不影响出警的警察都不得不全天加班来保证警局还有警力。  
迪克现在可没时间回家变装成夜翼整治还剩下半个的黑帮。他现在没空，他还只是个普通警员，不可能在这个时候翘班跑去端了那个被打了个半死的贩毒团伙。黑帮自有专案组和特警队去处理，他现在的任务是开着警车在各个社区来回奔波，处理接连不断的抢劫案和盗窃案——独自的，一个人。他们现在人手缺到有时候都没有搭档，餐饭经常在车上吃，每天只能在休息室的沙发上睡三四个小时，还有可能被与父母失散的孩子的哭声吵醒。  
这是迪克在警局的休息室每天睡最多四个小时的第七天。  
这天晚上十点钟，迪克接到一户人家失窃的报警，正在做笔录。今天他处理了一场连环车祸和一起抢劫未遂，到目前为止已经有十二个小时没吃东西了，肚子咕噜咕噜叫着。做完笔录后他看了看表，只想立刻找点什么东西吃下去，然后回局里睡上几个小时。  
叩叩。  
迪克抬起快耷拉下来的眼皮，看到应该在哥谭的杰森正弯着腰敲他的车窗，脸上的表情十分不好看。  
“你几天没睡了。”杰森绕到另一边，打开车门坐了进去。“你的黑眼圈都赶得上鸟宝宝的了。”  
“大概二十个小时，可能不到。”警车慢慢开上大路，往警局驶去。“你来的真是时候，我这两周简直要忙死了。”  
“我看你马上就要过劳死了。”杰森从收纳盒里翻出一包口香糖。“你们局里没有人了吗？”  
“的确没有了，有一半还在医院里。”迪克张开嘴，杰森把口香糖塞到他嘴里，薄荷味的口香糖让他的脑子稍微清楚了点。“但是必须说有，不然不好维稳治安。最近黑帮的事已经让布鲁德海文的治安够糟了。”  
“你没出手？”  
“当然出了，打掉了一个半。剩下那半个我是爱莫能助了，警局里缺了一半的人，我现在快累死了。”  
杰森一路上不停地和迪克说着话以防他睡着。眼看着还有大概一公里就要到警局了，迪克的声音越来越低，看起来马上就要睡着了。  
“你还记得今天是什么日子吗，迪基。”  
迪克迷迷糊糊嘟囔着，过了几秒钟他猛地抬起头睁开眼睛。  
“结婚纪念日？！”他大叫起来。“我完全忘记了！”  
“才结婚两年你就忘了，我可真可怜。”杰森侧着身看着他。“还亏我满心欢喜地从哥谭大老远的过来，给你打扫卫生收拾屋子洗衣服做饭等你回来来个大惊喜。结果你他妈告诉我你忘了。”杰森干巴巴地说。“当初说好的搬回哥谭，结果到现在也没搬，搞得我一结婚就开始过两地分居的日子。”  
迪克心虚地缩了缩脖子。  
“我为什么当年和你这个鸟人结婚。”杰森重重地叹气。“我要是听你的在哥谭等你回去更见不着你，到时候我要是找个漂亮妞跑了你都不会发现。”  
迪克的眼睛努力地瞪大了。“你可不能这样，小翅膀！”他大声说。“你是我的丈夫！”  
“如果你愿意回家吃顿饭睡个觉的话，陶德太太。”杰森气哼哼地说。“我跟守寡一样，一个人在哥谭的新房住了两年。”  
警车驶进了警局，迪克有点灰溜溜的，不知道是内疚还是的确精疲力尽，他走路都在打晃。杰森跟在他后面，接待处的女警似乎也有很久没休息过了，他以前来的时候她一直都喜欢和他说句话，现在她只是点了点头，仿佛这已经是他所有的力气了。  
杰森也冲她点了点头，毕竟自从和迪克结婚后他已经算警局的熟人了，虽然他们局长总偷偷对迪克说“你老公面不善有点不像好人”。  
他在想要不要抽个空去捉弄一下他们局长。  
迪克在前面走着，没几步就扑通一声倒在地上了。周围的人在杰森扑过去之前就围了上来，大家立刻手法熟练地把迪克扶起来，拿过一管医用葡萄糖就给他灌了下去。全程动作干净利落一点不拖泥带水，杰森都惊呆了——这几天办案回来就地晕厥的警员太多，大家挨到现在几乎人人都晕倒过，唯一的乐趣就剩下苦中作乐赌一下局里的铁人格雷森到底能坚持几天。  
“局长！格雷森挺不住了！”葡萄糖灌下去后迪克动弹了几下，前台的女警让出一个位置去找局长，杰森终于挤了进去。抱着他的那个交通警一看是他，立刻把迪克塞到杰森怀里。  
“好好看着他，别再让他出警了。”他嘱咐到。“先走了，我还得去巡逻。”  
“抬家去！抬家里去！明天有五六个人能出院，让他们赶紧来上班！”局长出门看了一眼。“他老公在呢，让格雷森回家休息好了再来。”  
杰森抱起迪克，旁边两个人在说“格雷森没坚持到第八天，给我十块钱”，每个人眼睛底下都有黑眼圈，整个警局充满了疲惫的气息。  
“我饿，小翅膀……”杰森把迪克搬上车，扣好安全带，找出车钥匙准备离开的时候，迪克委屈小声地说了话。“我好饿……”  
“你活该。”杰森哼哼到。“你忘了结婚纪念日。”  
“家里有好吃的是吗？”  
“没有，只有麦片和泡面。”  
“小翅膀一定做了好吃的……”迪克看着他笑起来，不过眼睛几乎要闭上了。“都是我喜欢吃的……”  
“有也都凉了。”他叹了口气，看了看迪克，他已经嘟嘟囔囔地睡过去了。“蠢迪基。”他在红灯路口摸了摸迪克的头发。“你可真是个傻鸟。”  
回到迪克的公寓时杰森看了看表，马上就要十二点了，他们完美错过了今年的结婚纪念日——可是又有什么办法呢？警察总是这样，他们结婚那天了没来什么外星人入侵地球可真是给面子。  
他叹了口气，抱起迪克，轻声稳步上了楼。桌上摆着冷掉的晚餐和红酒，不过今晚迪克大概是没力气吃了。杰森把他的警服脱掉，塞进洗衣机，然后抱着他坐进浴缸里。迪克还在睡，他安静地给他清洗身体，生怕吵醒他——虽然现在他大概怎么叫也不会醒就是了。  
十二点过了，已经到了他们结婚的第三年。  
杰森慢悠悠地给他洗了澡，吹干头发，抱到床上去，塞进被窝。他躺下后迪克像一只八爪鱼一样缠到他身上，紧紧抱着他呼呼大睡。  
“唉……”杰森觉得自从和迪克结婚后叹气的次数就变多了。“回哥谭吧，蠢蛋。至少在哥谭我能帮你处理这种事。”  
虽然在哥谭的话他依然会碰到加班的情况，不过至少他们能在一起。而且他可是花了大价钱买了新房亲自装修的，这都两年了，爱岗敬业的格雷森警官一天都没进去住过，这太过分了，必须提出抗议了。  
“小翅膀……”迪克突然小声说起了梦话，有些昏昏欲睡的杰森立刻就清醒了。  
“怎么了？”  
“……”没反应，继续睡熟了。  
杰森翻了个身，把缠在他身上的迪克抱进怀里，磨蹭了一下他柔软的头发，亲了几口——好吧，不管怎么样，至少今天晚上他能抱着他的迪基鸟睡觉了，不用担心明天他又要匆匆忙忙去上班。  
今年就先这样。杰森睡着前想着。明年结婚纪念日的时候，他一定要让陶德太太搬回哥谭到新房去住。


End file.
